


With My Own Eyes

by plutoisaplanet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Also not relevant but Starkid is my inspiration for this fic, Canon Compliant, Diagon Alley, F/M, Hufflepuff, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Pre-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Slytherin, Slytherpuff, basically cursed child compliant without all the bad stuff, muggle finds diagon alley, none of the cursed child time travel or Delphini but yes to all the Scorpius and Albus feels, puffpride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoisaplanet/pseuds/plutoisaplanet
Summary: I'm bad at summaries.Imagine a muggle girls find her way into diagon alley! Crazy right?!Now add in some Next Gen Harry Potter characters and this will be a good!  See Albus, Rose and Scorpius go through Hogwarts through someone else's eyes.Also, we can all agree that Cursed Child is not great.  So I'm just taking the good character development and some select scene from cursed child and forgetting about all the bad time travel BS.So if you liked cursed child and want a cursed child compliant story, this will work.  If you hated cursed child, you can pretend it doesn't exist and this will still work.TL;DR I love Scorpbus from Cursed Child and so I'm keeping it but nothing else.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome!  
I began this story 3 years ago and then got busy, but now I'm between jobs and determined to post regularly!!!
> 
> I hope you like it! (Please give it a chance.) And also any constructive criticism! Comments are like cookies, I need them to live XD.
> 
> Also, I'm looking for a Beta if anyone is interested.

My mum was never around a lot, and my father was long gone before I was even born. 

I would spend my time with Mrs. Applebaum from across the hall. She was a kind old woman whose husband had passed and whose children rarely visited, and so she treated me like one of her own. Everything I know I learned from her; how to walk and speak, to read, to write – I was only four when I was able to read on my own, all thanks to her. 

Then Mrs. Applebaum got sick and couldn’t take care of me anymore. I was barely five at the time and didn’t know what hospice care was, but I knew enough to tell that it couldn’t be anything good. 

My mother and I were never close, and even then I knew that wasn’t normal. Instead of trying to be my mother again, after Mrs. Applebaum got sick, she walked me to our local library, signed me up for a card and gave me money for food and said I was old enough to care for myself. She did tell me to be home by sundown, since the streets weren’t safe – I took that as proof that she cared about me, at least a little. 

That became my routine. I would wake up each morning to find my mother either gone or passed out in her bedroom. Occasionally she would leave me a five or a tener on the kitchen table, but not too often. I learned to save the little I had. 

After whispering an unreciprocated goodbye, I would walk to the library and read. I had started with the children’s section – my favorite book was _ Matilda. _I would dream about the day I would be swept away by my own Miss Honey, or develop telekinesis because I was so smart. Though, if there was one thing I knew, it was that dreams usually weren’t worth it. I eventually grew out of the children’s section and moved onto the young adult novels. 

Except _ Matilda _ – I would never grow out of _ Matilda. _

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

I had turned nine by the summer of ‘15. Already I had a knack for blending into a crowd or hiding in plain sight – I had to be, really. Most people were concerned when they saw a little girl on her own, and I didn’t fancy getting in trouble. 

The scalding August sun didn’t set until late, which meant I had more time than usual before I had to go home. On one day in particular the library got far too stuffy, so I entertained myself by wandering around outside. 

I had just bought an apple for lunch and I was hiding nearby an old dilapidated building I hardly saw people enter. The walls and windows were dark and dusty and the sign on the front was so faded it was impossible to read. However, today I noticed multiple families walking inside. It was strange – and it most definitely didn’t seem like a place for children – but it caught my attention nonetheless. 

Soon I saw another family approach, a man and a woman with three children, all chattering away amongst themselves. 

“Dad, can you get me a broom?” asked one of the sons, a boy with messy raven hair who appeared to be the eldest of the three. “I want to try out for the Quidditch team.” 

I had no idea what Quidditch was – some sort of sport? It was a ridiculous name, and I couldn’t fathom how a broom could come into play. 

“James, you know you’re not allowed to have one until second year,” answered the mother, who somehow managed to balance looking unshakably stern and still affectionate at the same time. 

“But dad got _ his _first broom when he was a first year!” 

I watched as the family stepped inside the grimy building, my interest thoroughly piqued. 

It was easy enough to follow after them. I stayed close enough to the group that any outsiders would think I was a part of the family, but far enough away that I wouldn’t warn them to my presence. 

My eyes immediately widened when I stepped inside. The place appeared to be a bar, but its inhabitants were far different from anyone I had ever seen before. Most were dressed in strange, hefty cloaks and a few wore pointed hats. I couldn’t understand why the family would come in here; they looked rather well-off, and this place was a disturbing pigsty. 

Reassuringly, the parents didn’t seem to plan on staying. They murmured hellos to a few of the people as they moved towards a door across the room. I did my best to follow closely, without catching anyone’s attention. 

“Good to see you too, Dean. Send Seamus our best,” said the father, clapping a tall, dark-skinned man on the shoulder before heading outside. I sequestered myself in the doorway, watching with wide eyes as the mother tapped the brick alley wall with a stick, and it began to move. That definitely wasn’t supposed to happen. I cowered backwards, struck nearly dumb as the family walked through the wall as though it was the most ordinary thing in the world. 

Maybe I should stop following them and just go back. After all, mother would—

The wall began closing up again and in a moment of lapsed judgement I leapt through. 

My senses were immediately overwhelmed. This place couldn’t be real, I must have gotten heat stroke and passed out – it was the only reasonable explanation. There was no way that these vibrantly colored shops were a part of London, a part of the place I’ve called home my entire life. I would have known. And the people – they were all dressed so strangely! It felt as though I had stumbled into a dreamscape, like Alice falling down a rabbit hole and into Wonderland. 

_ Diagon Alley. _

There was a sign hanging on the alleyway wall, which had now completely closed up. I hardly noticed that though, as I got distracted by the sights and people around me. A familiar itch of curiosity welled up inside me, leading me to forget all about that family I had followed and beguiling me to step forward. What _ was _this place? 

There was a shop that sold owls, another with brooms and yet another with cauldrons in the windows. I gasped when my eyes landed on a stack of books, floating in midair and drawing no one’s attention but my own. It reminded me of _ Matilda _, and I started walking towards it, but I was stopped by some vaguely familiar voices. 

"Come on James, let's get your school robes."

"But mum, I want to get my wand first! "

"Albus, stop chasing your sister. Harry, can you go after them? James, robes first, then wand." 

"Oh, fine."

It was the family I had followed inside. The mother and the eldest boy were walking towards a shop called _ Madam Malkin’s _, while the father and the two younger children headed into what appeared to be an ice cream shop. My stomach growled and I remembered the apple I had abandoned back outside. After a moment’s hesitation, I followed them inside. 

There were so many flavors! I hardly liked to splurge on sweets, but these looked far too good to pass up. 

“Lily, honey, you can’t have all the flavors. Choose one.” 

I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a fiver. 

“You can’t use that in here.” It was the boy that had chased his younger sister in here – I think his mother called him Albus. He looked about my age and had a shy gait to him. “Your mum or dad will have to exchange it in Gringotts for Galleons.” He gestured towards a daunting building at the end of the road. I sighed, knowing there was no way to get an ice cream now. Albus gave me a funny little look, reading my expression, and said, “Here, it’s on me.” He handed me a heavy golden coin and ran back to his family to order his own sweet. 

I didn’t do anything for a few instants, feeling somewhat flabbergasted. I didn’t want to take anybody’s money, but then again, I _ did _want the ice cream. I took another look at the coin – the Galleon – it was strange, unlike anything I’ve ever seen before. 

After a moment’s hesitation, I used the money to buy a chocolate cone. I looked around a little bit for the boy, meaning to give him back the change, but he and his family had already gone. 

Eventually – inevitably, really – I found myself standing in front of a bookstore. _ Flourish and Blotts. _Finishing off my cone, I stepped inside and felt a rush of excitement at the sheer amount of books they had. The building hardly looked half this big from outside. I had practically run my local library dry, but this place? There were so many more things for me to read here. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

That became routine to me for the next few years. I would sneak into the dusty old bar and follow a witch or wizard into Diagon Alley. I wasn’t dense; I learned rather quickly that this was a world of magic. I felt I was in on some great secret that I had no business knowing, and the prospect excited me beyond belief. I read all the books in the bookstore, learned about spells and wands and the great magical school called Hogwarts. 

I didn’t bother trying to buy anything after my ice cream, though. I was too afraid someone would discover I was a Muggle – that was what they called non-magical folk, I quickly learned – and kick me out forever. Instead I went to Flourish and Blotts, found a good place to hide, and read everything I could get my hands on. 

Nothing excited me more than the books about Hogwarts. My mum never sent me to school, having told me the library was a good enough place of learning for me. She was right, as she sometimes was – from what I had seen and read of them, public schools were terrible places. But I dreamed about going to Hogwarts constantly. I practiced spells with sticks I found on the ground, and made potions with things I found in our medicine cabinet. 

I knew I could only go to Hogwarts in my dream. That was, until one morning I noticed a letter with a familiar crest on it in our unruly mail pile addressed to me. 

_ Emma Grant _   
_ Second Bedroom on the Left _   
_ 726 Hackney Road, _ _   
London, England_


	2. Year One: Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year One: Sorting. We know what happens to Scorpius and Albus. What about Emma?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's it is! I'm gonna try to keep up this update schedule of at least once a week, but if possible, posting every few days.
> 
> Again, comments aare like cookies, so please give me some XD  
Also, always looking for a Beta. I have tons of ideas, but sometimes need help with structuring and wording.

Excitement bubbled inside me as I looked around King’s Cross Station, marveling at just how I had ended up here. Only one month ago I had thought I was a Muggle, and now, I’m a witch – and not just any witch, one that was going to Hogwarts. It hadn’t been too difficult to convince my mum to let me leave, either. As soon as I told her I could go for free at some ‘fancy boarding school,’ she practically pushed me out of the door. 

Picking up my school supplies had been like a dream. Being able to wander through the familiar shops of Diagon Alley was a completely new experience; for the first time, I didn’t feel any need to hide from the witches and wizards, because  _ I  _ was one of them. The shopkeeper at  _ Flourish and Blotts  _ was quite snide, however – apparently I hadn’t been the best at hiding in there, because he had made some comments under his breath about how  _ “it was about time you actually  _ paid  _ for something, you little hooligan.”  _

My only issue was getting to the so-called platform nine and three-quarters. The train station was dreadfully crowded, and I had to fight through a sea of people to reach the brick wall before freezing. I had read about how to get onto the platform, but reading about running straight through a stone wall and actually doing it were two vastly different things. 

“Dad, he keeps saying it.” 

“James, give it a rest.” 

“I only said he  _ might  _ be in Slytherin!” 

I grinned as I saw the same family that I had followed into the Leaky Cauldron two years ago. How ironic was it that I would follow them through yet another brick wall? If anything, seeing them gave me the confidence to actually do it. 

One cart after another, they made a run for it into the wall. Bracing myself, I charged in after them and immediately gasped. The Hogwarts Express was in front of me, it’s scarlet trim shining on the early September morning. If this really was just a dream, I didn’t want to ever wake up. I had almost completely forgotten about the family until I heard some others talking. 

“Is that Harry Potter?” 

“Yeah, his youngest son, Albus is a first year. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley’s daughter too. I think her name is Rose.” 

“Brill. Do you think that they’d sign something for me?” 

I stopped listening. I’m sure that Harry Potter didn’t want to be signing autographs whilst he was sending his son off to Hogwarts. However, I couldn’t help but look at the family a little closer. Harry Potter. I had read all about him – “The Boy Who Lived.” He was all over the history books as the person who defeated the Dark Wizard Voldemort and ended the last great Wizarding War. He looked so much different from the books; older, of course, but more worn, too. Then again, it had been nearly nineteen years since the war had ended. 

I didn’t want to ponder the Potter family anymore. Students were still saying goodbye to their families, but I didn’t have anyone, so I made my way onto the train. 

It was still mostly empty, so I quickly stowed my trunk and found an empty compartment. Glancing through the window, I could see that the Potter and Granger-Weasley families were still saying goodbye as their children boarded the train. I felt the briefest flare of jealousy in the pit of my stomach, but swiftly pushed it down – being jealous wouldn’t help anything.

“Hey, could we sit here?” 

I looked up to see three other first year girls staring down at me, and I nodded shyly, scooting closer to the window to make room for them. However, it became clear very early on that they already knew each other; they were probably from wizarding families. One of them asked my name, but soon after carried on with a conversation about some family called Malfoy. (A name that rung a bell in the back of my mind – did the Malfoys have something to do with the war?) 

I didn’t really mind them, though. I had little experience talking to girls my own age, so I probably wouldn’t have known what to say. Besides, I was far too excited about going to Hogwarts, and I didn’t want the others to think that I was strange. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

The train had only been moving for about thirty minutes when a girl gracefully entered our compartment to introduce herself. 

“Hello, I’m Rose Granger-Weasley. It’s a pleasure to meet you!” She said her last name with the sort of flourish that told me she was quite proud of it, and I rolled my eyes as she spoke to the other girls, taking a particular interest in the one whose last name was Thomas. I had practically fallen asleep by the time she asked me mine. 

“Oh, I’m Emma Grant.” 

“Grant?” Rose exclaimed, her brown eyes widening. “Are you related to Anthony Grant, who domesticated the Venomous Tentacula?” 

“Er, no, I doubt it,” I murmured. “Though, I’m pretty sure that he didn’t domesticate the Tentacula – he just discovered new uses for its leaves.” 

As soon as I said it, I realized that I probably shouldn’t have. For a fleeting moment, Rose’s face flushed red and her left eye twitched slightly. Her expression changed quickly enough, but not so soon that I couldn’t register her annoyance. “Of course,” she said tartly, “how silly of me.”

“It-it was an honest mistake, I really shouldn’t have corrected you.” I stuttered. 

She huffed at little. “So who is your family, then?” 

“Um, I don’t come from a magical family.” 

Rose’s cheeks went pink for a moment, clearly embarrassed that she hadn’t considered that there would be Muggle-borns like me. “Oh. I just assumed because you seem to have knowledge of herbology…. My mother is Muggle-born too. Hermione Granger, but I’m sure you already knew that.” 

I did know that – Hermione Granger usually appeared right after Harry Potter in the history books, with Ronald Weasley directly after that. She was a genius; the top of her class at Hogwarts, and now the current Minister of Magic. I’m sure that Rose expected to follow in her mother’s footsteps. Regardless of that, though, there was something I didn’t quite buy about Rose. The other girls in the compartment were clinging onto her every word, eager for the chance to be friends with the daughter of two of the most famous magical folk in recent history. It was far too clear to me that Rose was gauging the group to see if they were worthy of said friendship, however, and I didn’t like it. 

She clearly grew up much more privileged than her parents; I couldn’t help but wonder what she would’ve thought of them had she met them as first years – a Muggle-born and a gangly boy in hand-me-down robes. Misfits. From how she was acting now, I could assume they wouldn’t have exactly been her top choice in friends. 

“Well, I must be off. I want to meet everyone in our year before we get to Hogwarts. You might want to change into your robes soon, though; I think we’re almost there.” 

We took her advice and changed, the three girls gossiping about Rose and Harry Potter’s son, Albus, the entire time. I didn’t completely understand all the fuss – sure, their parents were interesting, but it’s not like Rose and Albus were special because of them – so I decided yet again to stay silent, opting to stare out the window and anxiously wait for our arrival. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

I didn't know what to expect as we walked into the Great Hall. I had read about it, of course, but words didn't compare to how beautiful the ceiling looked. It almost made me not notice the other students seated at the four long tables. But of course, all of their eyes were on us, the forty or so first years who were anxiously waiting to be sorted.

I heard murmurs come from the tables and the other first years.

"Albus Potter—"

"A Potter. In our year—"

"—and he's got the hair. He's got hair just like him."

I spotted Albus in front of me, standing with his cousin. Rose looked excited, but Albus seemed to be trying to avoid the seeking eyes of his peers. I felt bad for him. He didn't ask for all the attention, and he didn't seem to want it, unlike Rose.

_ I've done this job for centuries _ __   
_ On every student's head I've sat _ __   
_ Of thoughts I take inventories _ __   
_ For I'm the famous Sorting Hat. _ __   
_ I've sorted high, I've sorted low, _ __   
_ I've done the job through thick and thin _ __   
_ So put me on and you will know _ _   
_ __ Which house you should be in…

Headmistress McGonagall held the list of first years in her hand, waiting to call out each name.

The Sorting Hat called a house name for each of the students as they went up. I was too nervous about my own sorting to focus on who was being sorted where, until I heard McGonagall call—

"Granger-Weasley, Rose."

I snapped attention, partly because I wanted to know what house Rose was sorted into, and partly because I knew that Grant was likely to be right after Granger.

McGonagall placed the sorting hat on her head, and it only took a second for the hat to shout out,"GRYFFINDOR!"

I remembered reading that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all in Gryffindor. Of course she would be sorted into the house of her parents. There were hoots coming from the Gryffindor table, most coming from a large number of redheads.

"Grant, Emma."

That was me. I was mortified for a moment that my feet would stop working, but instead I found that my body moved on its own. I sat down, trying not to shake like a leaf, and McGonagall put the Sorting Hat down onto my head. 

_ Well aren’t you an interesting one. Very interesting indeed. _

Me, interesting? I would’ve thought my sorting would be fairly straight forward. There’s not much interesting about me to cause any sort of deliberation. But then again, I’m not the Hat.

_ Don’t sell yourself short. There is plenty interesting about you. It’s all in here. You’re bright, you could be a Ravenclaw. But Slytherin... you are definitely not. Nor are you daring enough for a Gryffindor. But I’ve known all along, you were always going to be a... _

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I had read about the Sorting Hat, but the experience was nothing like I expected, like the Hat knew something about me that it wasn’t going to tell. Still, I was happy about my sorting. I could see myself as a Hufflepuff.

I smiled and made my way to the Hufflepuff table where I was welcomed, not as loudly as Rose was to Gryffindor, but I was thankful for that. Only one other classmate had been sorted into Hufflepuff so far. I took a seat next to the Hufflepuff second years. The next student's name was called, and the second years started whispering.

“Five Knuts on Ravenclaw.” 

“No, I’m feeling Gryffindor.” 

“Hufflepuff, definitely, because—” 

“—so, three Sickles on Slytherin.” 

They were all throwing coins onto the table. My eyes widened as I realized that they were betting on the Sorting of the first years. It sounded cruel, to judge the new students on appearance, but it was pretty entertaining to watch. 

"RAVENCLAW!" The boy who won the bet looked excited as he pulled the money towards him. Though, I'm sure by the end of the sorting, he will have lost most of it again. Every once in awhile, the students recognized a wizarding family name, and no one would want to bet against it.

"Malfoy, Scorpius,” was once such name.

"Slytherin, obviously," the boy said, and everyone agreed. No one bet against Slytherin so no one put any money down.

I started hearing murmurs from all around, but especially the neighboring Gryffindor table, "Voldemort's Son" and "Belongs in Slytherin." That confused me. Scorpius Malfoy was the son of Draco Malfoy (who I had finally remembered from earlier – he was in the history books for a bad few things, as were other members of his family), but there was a buzz of rumours going around. I felt a little bad for Scorpius, but then again, I knew nothing about him.

The hat had barely touched his head when it called out "SLYTHERIN!"

"Shocker," the Hufflepuff second years muttered as the Slytherin house cheered for their new housemate.

McGonagall continued along with reading out names, and the upperclassmen continued betting on which house each would be sorted into.

"Potter, Albus." There were murmurs from all around of Harry Potter's second son. The Gryffindors were all excited, expecting to get another Potter in their house.

"Well this one's easy. Gryffindor." Everyone seemed to agree.

I don't know what it was, but I just remember overhearing Albus's brother teasing him about being sorted in Slytherin. My body had done it before my brain even had time to catch up. I reached into the pocket and pulled out some change, and laid it out on the table in front the the group of betting second years.

"Slytherin," I said. They all looked at me like I was barmy.

"Are you sure, firstie? We don't want to take your money unfairly."

Actually, the money wasn't mine. It happened to be the change left over from when Albus gave me ice cream money two years ago. I had it in my pocket, intending to return it to him after I recognized him on the platform, but I didn't have the courage to approach him about it. And now, I don't think I'll get the chance.

The second years were all staring at me, and so were a few of the first years that could hear what was going on.

"A bet is a bet," I answered, hoping they understood that I wasn't going to back down now.

I realized that the Sorting Hat was taking a while for Albus Potter. Perhaps the choice of Gryffindor wasn't so obvious, or else wouldn’t the hat have chosen already? Maybe I wouldn't be losing this money.

"Hmph, alright then," a few of them pulled out money to put on Gryffindor. “Your loss, firstie.” 

It felt like it was taking forever, but perhaps it just seemed long now because I had money riding on it.

_ "SLYTHERIN!" _

The Great Hall went silent for a good couple seconds, and the look on Albus’s face was pure shock. Murmurs started again, much louder than before.

"Slytherin?"

"Whoa! A Potter? In Slytherin, that’s—."

"—I guess his hair isn't that similar."

McGonagall had to usher Albus off the stage and hush the crowd. Scorpius was all smiles as Albus came and sat next to him, but Rose was shocked and upset, as was the rest of Gryffindor.

"Wow, firstie. You really know how to call them," the second year said as he passed the pile of money over to me.

I didn't want the money. I felt bad that I had profited off of Albus's misfortune.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

The Hufflepuff prefects led us down to the kitchens and showed us how to enter the Common Room by taping barrels in a specific order and rhythm. We each had to try it out, but I don't think one boy was listening, because he tapped the barrels too quickly, and got doused in vinegar. After that, everyone was sure to remember how to enter correctly.

To the left, the boys were led to their rooms, and on the right I went with the rest of the girls. There were only three of us first years; the two other girls named Millie and Peggy acted like they knew each other already and were best friends, although later they told me they met for the first time on the train. Our room had three four-poster beds, each with its own unique patchwork quilt. Our trunks were already beside our beds, as well as Hufflepuff sweaters, gloves, and scarves.

I pushed down any jealous I felt over Millie and Peggy’s fast friendship. Instead I ran over to my bed and flopped down. It was so comfy and homey. More homey than at home. This place was better than _ Matilda _ or anything I'd ever imagined, and classes hadn't even started yet. 

I never wanted to leave.


	3. Year One: Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Slughorn's Christmas party...

I excelled in all my classes, that wasn’t a surprise. But friendship was a whole other task I seemed to be failing miserably at. In the beginning, Millie and Polly really did try to include me in things, but I just wasn’t good at gossip or really talking about anything with my peers that wasn’t in a book it seemed. I shouldn’t have been surprised really since I practically grew up in a library. 

Luckily the Hufflepuff first years didn’t mind me tagging behind them most of the time. It was probably because then I would be willing to help them with their homework sometimes. I knew that wasn’t friendship, but it was better than being ostracized like I witnessed happening to two unfortunate slytherins.

I know it sounds cheesy, but classes were magical. Potions and Charms were my favorite classes. Potions because I had read so many books on Potions and it was just so fascinating. And Charms, well that was because we had Charms with Gryffindor, and I didn't want to gloat, but I really liked outshining Rose.

As always, the first spell first years would learn in Charms was the Levitation spell. Professor Flitwick went over the correct want movement - swish and flick - and then he handed out feathers.

I could hear Rose gloating from across the room. "My mother was the first one in her class to levitate the feather. She said, 'it's all about correct dictation.'"

But while she bragging to her band of loyal followers, I was actually doing the spell.

"Wingardium Leviosa"

"Ms. Grant, that is wonderful!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed.

Everyone in the room turned to see me levitating my feather. Including Rose with scowl on her face. I'm sure she wanted to be the first one to get it right.

The truth was, every night since we arrived at Hogwarts, I had been too excited to sleep. I would close the curtains to my bed, Lumos my wand, and start re-reading my textbooks (I had already read them all before). I couldn't exactly make a potion in bed, and Transfiguration would take some more practice than just reading (although I did try), but Charm was easy. In fact I had mastered the spells in the first chapter of 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1' before the first Charms class.

Plus, levitation was what Matilda could do, so I really wanted to learn that spell.

The rest of my classes were good too.

We had flying with Ravenclaw, and although I could mount my broom, I realized very quickly that I was afraid of heights. In my opinion, if people were meant to fly, we would have been born with wings.

I liked Herbology. Well I should say that I liked the knowledge of Herbology. It was useful for knowing the uses of plants in potions. But I was not a huge fan of the actual gardening and dirt. Professor Longbottom was very nice though and very good at teaching. Also, Hufflepuff had Herbology with Slytherin, meaning with Albus and Scorpius. I still didn't understand why the rest of the Slytherin house had shunned them, although after class, the rest of the Hufflepuffs loved gossiping about them. I felt bad for them, but also I was a little jealous of their friendship. Sure they were the odd ones out of their house, like I was, but at least they had each other.

History of Magic was our last class before the Christmas break started. I was very interested in History of Magic, even though Professor Binns' class was boring. I had always loved reading muggle history books at my local public library, and I devoured every Magical History book I could find once I discovered Magic.

Everyone was anxious for class to end and break to start. But of course right before class was over, Professor Binns assigned an essay, due when break is over. All the Hufflepuffs groaned, but I was secretly excited.

I was staying at school for the break, and I was already planning on spending all my time in the library (I already spent most of my time in there already. There were just too many books to read).

When class was dismissed, the Hufflepuffs started heading toward our dorm, all while fretting over their essays, and all but ignoring me as usual. 

Before we could arrive back to the Hufflepuff Basement, a girl in Slytherin robes, who looked older than us first years, approached us.

"I'm supposed to deliver this too…" She checked the name on the envelope, "Emma Grant."

"Um. That's me." I timidly answered. The girl handed me a scroll with a purple ribbon tied around it, and walked away without another word.

All eyes were now on me, not a position I was used to being in. I’m pretty sure my face turn beat red, as it did any time attention was directed at me.

"Well open it!" Millie exclaimed. She and Peggy were on the edge of their seats, sans the seats. I already knew Hufflepuffs were the biggest gossips in school, and they couldn’t wait to find out what was in the letter. They were definitely more interested than I was. And maybe a little jealous too, I’m not sure. 

_ Ms. Emma Grant, _

_ You are cordially invited to the Slug Club Christmas Party. _

_ Tonight at 7pm, Professor Slughorn's Office, Plus ones are encouraged. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Professor H. E. F. Slughorn _

"Well what does it say!" Millie asked again. I decided to just hand her the invitation. She read it out loud. I definitely think she was jealous.

All of a sudden, everyone was talking to me from all sides. I never got this much attention outside of the classroom. It was all a little suffocating. 

"You have to go!"

"First years hardly ever get invited to the Slug Club."

"No wonder you got invited! You're at the top of our class! You're doing even better then Rose Granger-Weasley." (And I was secretly proud of that fact, although I tried to hide it.)

"So, who are you going to take as a date?" Peggy asked getting the attention of everyone. All of the boy's eyes suddenly perked up.

"Uh-um, I don't know. Do-do I need to bring a date?" I stuttered. Embarrassing, I never stutter in class, but there I’m in my element. 

"Of course you need to bring a date," Millie interjected, "And it has to be someone good. Someone who will make an impression. Sorry boys, but I'm afraid none of you will do."

I saw a few of their faces drop. Not because they wanted to go with me, but because they wanted to go to an elusive Slug Club Party.

We walked to the Hufflepuff Basement, and all the while Peggy and Millie gossiped about who I could bring as a date. I didn’t seem to have a choice in the matter, but I could at least tune their chatter out.

When we entered the Hufflepuff common room, everyone headed straight to their dorms. I was about to as well, but Peggy and Millie pulled me aside.

"We have the perfect date for you," Millie said excitedly.

They pulled me over to a table where one boy, a second year, was sitting.

"Emma, this is Lysander Scamander. Lysander, this is Emma Grant."

"Uh, hi?" He said looking confused. I was equally unsure of what to do, but thankfully it seemed like Millie would do all the talking for me.

"So Emma has received an elusive invitation to the Slug Club Christmas Party tonight. We were hoping you could accompany her there."

Millie seemed so confident that I think it stunned Lysander a bit. All he could say was, "Um".

"You know," Peggy said, continuing to convince him, "Emma is a first year, and first years rarely get Slug Club invitations. So you know Emma has got to be really amazing."

"Um," he said again.

I could feel my face getting hot, and probably turning a dark shade of red. "Guys, he clearly doesn't want to go with a first year," I said to Peggy and Millie, and quickly, while looking down, I muttered, "Sorry for interrupting you."

I turned to leave and tried to make a run for it, but I felt a tug on the back of my robes and turned back around.

"I'll go with you." It was Lysander. "Sorry, I didn't mean to just stutter back there. I just wasn't prepared for the onslaught of questions." He smiled, letting me know it was OK.

"Yea. Um. sorry about that. I didn’t know what they were planning,” I smiled shyly. 

"Then it's settled!" Millie exclaimed. They seemed to have appeared out of nowhere beside me and started dragging me away to the girl's dorms.

"You can meet Emma in the Common room at 6:45 to escort her to the Party. Dress sharp!" Peggy practically yelled as they dragged me away.

Dress Sharp! "I have nothing to wear!" I suddenly realized out loud.

"Oh don't you worry, we can help with that."

Peggy and Millie practically dragged me to our room. They sat me on Peggy’s bed and started discussing dresses, hair and makeup. For a second, I started to feel hopeful that I was making friends. Of course not though. Peggy and Millie discussed me as if I wasn’t there, like I was a doll for them to dress up. To their credit, they didn’t make me look ugly. 

On the contrary, Peggy lent me a pretty purple dress. At least prettier than anything I’d ever seen in my mother’s closet. Then with the dress picked, Millie and Peggy did my hair and makeup. I was worried that I would end up looking like a clown. I was half convinced I would have to stop in the bathroom on the way to the party. Fortunately, the girls didn’t want to embarrass Hufflepuff House. I had never worn makeup before, and usually I just brushed my hair and it did whatever it wanted. But somehow Millie had tamed it into a half up do, and Peggy applied the makeup lightly enough that it just “enhanced my natural features” (those were Peggy’s words). It felt good to know that even though we weren’t friends, my housemates had my back. 

At 6:45 sharp, I went down to the common room. Lysander was already there and chatting with a group of 2nd and 3rd years who also seemed to be going to the party. And he did look sharp in his black dress robes.

He didn’t notice me at first. He was laughing at a joke someone told. I tapped him on the arm to get he attention.

"Oh great, you’re here," He said when he saw me. "Come on guys let’s go" He said to the whole group. I guess we were going as a group. I recognized most of the Hufflepuffs in the group, but I didn’t know any of their names as I was the only first year.

“So Xander, who’s your date?” One of the other kids asked. Xander must be a nickname for Lysander because he answered. “Oh this is…” and then he paused. I looked at him and his cheeks pinked. Somehow I knew immediately that he forgot my name.

“I’m Emma,” I answered quickly, saving him from embarrassment. Really I was saving myself from embarrassment. My own date forgot my name?! The conversation turned away from me quickly, but I spent the rest of the walk agonizing over it, of course.

When we arrived to Professor Slughorn's office, the party was just getting started and everyone was just arriving.

Slughorn was greeting his guests, "Ah, Ms. Grant! I'm so glad you could come! And Mr. Scamander! Are you two here together?"

"Yea." Lysander answered, as if he hadn’t just forgotten my name minutes before.

“Emma, did you know Lysander's great-grandfather is Newt Scamander, the famous Magizoologist, known for his book 'Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them'?" Slughorn seemed very excited by this news. I wasn’t surprised to realize that Lysander got his own invitation to the Slug Club event.

"I actually did know that. And I read his book. It was great. I loved his notes on what parts of magical creatures could be used in potions," I said excitedly. I loved talking to Professor Slughorn about potions. I actually loved talking to all my professors about anything really.

"As did I. Lysander, did you know that Emma is one of my top potions students. Even as a first year, she is already better than some of my second and third years." I blushed. I never liked to brag. "Well I must greet my other guests. It was so nice talking with you two."

Once Slughorn had moved on, Lysander spoke up, "So did you really know that Newt Scamander was my great-grandfather?"

"Y-yea.” I stuttered for a second. How could I be so confident with professors and so abysmal with my peers. Pull it together Grant. “But it wasn't that hard to put together. I can't imagine Scamander is very common last name."

"And you really read it? I haven't even read it yet. It's only required for third years that decide to take Care of Magical Creatures."

"Well I've read practically the whole library." Lysander gave me a questioning look, "Ok, thats a lie. I've only read about a quarter." He was still giving me that look, “I-I like reading."

My stuttering was back, ever present when faced with awkward situations. Thankfully, a friend of Lysander’s started a conversation with him, which allowed me to slip away for a moment.

"Ms. Granger-Weasley! I'm so glad you could make it!" I overheard Professor Slughorn say. I hadn't noticed that Rose was here. She must have just arrived, and very late at that. "I don't suppose you know if Albus Potter will be joining us this evening?"

Of course Albus had also received and invitation. "No, I don't think think he cares much for parties," Rose answered.

"Oh, that's too bad. I was so excited to get a Potter in my house. But whenever I try to talk to him after potions class, he always runs right out of the room with that Malfoy boy."

Slughorn started looking around the room, so I had to pretend I was not just eavesdropping.

"Ms. Grant?" Slughorn spotted me. I was not quick enough to turn away, and we made eye contact so I had no choice but to go to him. "There you are. Have you met Rose Granger-Weasley."

"Yes, we have Charms together."

"Oh how wonderful! Then I'm sure you also know of her mother, Hermione Granger. She was in my Slug Club too when she was a student here." Rose seemed very proud of that fact. "In fact, Emma, you reminded me a lot of a young Hermione Granger." Rose's face dropped a little, but I don't think I could hide that my smile grew.

I found my way back to Lysander, who didn’t notice my absence. He was talking to a boy that looked a lot like him and was wearing a similar suit but in a deep blue instead of black.

I knew I should try to socialize more, but well… Social and Emma Grant don’t really mix, so I once again tapped Lysander on the shoulder to get his attention.

“I’m going back to the common room.” I told him. His face dropped, “Do you want me to walk you back?” He asked.

I could tell he was being a gentleman, well as gentlemanly as a twelve year old who wanted to hang out with his friends rather than me could be.

“N-No, you’re having fun here. It’s not like I don’t know my way back.” I said. He didn’t need to be told twice. “Have a good night,” he said as he turned back to his friends.

On my way back to the Common Room I wished the library was still open. I knew Millie and Peggy would want to know everything about the party, and I wasn’t sure I was up to disappointing them with my lack of news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a long chapter. I meant to post earlier but I'm at a bit of a block between getting the characters from my head into text (because believe me, they are running around doing all sorts of stuff that I want to write down). If anyone is interested in Beta-ing, I'd love someone to throw ideas off of.
> 
> As always, comments are cookies, and you can call me the cookie monster.


	4. Year One: Exams and Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finishing off Year one with exams. YAY?!

I was looking forward to Christmas break. I really enjoyed the quiet library time to myself. It reminded me, in a good way, of how it was before my Hogwarts letter came. It was easier to be alone when the castle was nearly empty, not having to worry about who’d I encounter in the halls or where I would sit at lunch. I liked that. 

I decided to take a break from the library (I was in the middle of an amazing book and wanted to take a minute to digest the latest chapter); I decided to take a walk to the lake. I just read about the giant squid and if I was lucky, maybe I’d see a tentacle. On the way, I saw a few other kids that stayed at school for the break were having a snowball fight, but I didn’t join in. It did look fun though.

Of course, the break flew by. I had finished my History of Magic essay on the second day. When the students arrived back on the Hogwarts express, I was kept busy helping my Hufflepuffs with their essays.

Of course Peggy and Millie, who both had very little of their essays done, only wanted to gossip about how my 'date' with Lysander went. I had managed to give them the slip before the break, but now they were insistent on details. Not that I had any details to give. I insisted it was not a date. How could it be? All we really did was walk there together. With a group of other people. And then I left shortly after. They both seemed a little disappointed, as if I let them down somehow. It wasn't until I told them that I wouldn't help them with their essays if they were just going to gossip that they finally stopped badgering me about it.

~~~

Life at Hogwarts went back to normal. Well mostly. Sometimes when I would pass Lysander in the common room or library he would give me a little nod, acknowledging me. I wasn’t sure what that meant, but hopefully if we ever interact more in the future, he’ll at least remember my name.

It wasn't long before exams were upon us. The Hufflepuffs all wanted my help studying, and I helped as much as I could, but sometimes I wanted some alone time (I had to study for my exams too). The library was no longer a safe hiding space. It was the first place people looked when they wanted to find me. I had taken to hiding in the astronomy tower when I wanted some alone time. It was getting warmer and the views were beautiful at this time of year.

But today, when I went to hide out, I found myself thinking of Albus and James. I don't know why I was thinking of them. Maybe because I just saw Albus and Scorpius sitting in the courtyard alone again. Or maybe because I passed James and the Gryffindor Quidditch team as they were headed to practice.

Over the school year I couldn't help but notice how different the two of them were. I saw Albus in class, always only with Scorpius. It didn't take a genius to tell that the other Slytherins didn't seem to like the two of them. And in class, Albus always performed sub-par. I assume it is because he doesn’t try, because I see Scorpius and Albus in the library sometimes. Scorpius will always be reading or doing homework, while Albus will be twiddling his thumbs or just sleeping. I bet if he put a bit of effort into his studies, he could be a great wizard. But I’ve seen how he hunches his shoulders trying to make himself small whenever his famous family is mentioned. Maybe he’d rather be a sub-par wizard than try to compete with the reputation of his father.

As far as I could tell, James was the complete opposite. And not just because he was in Gryffindor. James Potter lived up to the Potter reputation. James was popular - on the quidditch team and loads of friends - and he was well liked by all the teachers, even the Headmaster (but I knew Professor McGonagall was a friend of the Potters. I'm sure James knew her well before he came to Hogwarts).

I also saw James at a few of the Slug Club events too. And Slughorn would always try to get James to convince Albus to come to an event. James would always say he'd try, but I had a feeling James hardly ever talked to Albus.

"So is this your hideout?"

I was startled out of my thoughts and quickly looked over to the sound of the voice; I was definitely not expecting it to be Lysander.

"Umm. Yea. The library has been packed…. You know… exams." I awkwardly held up the Transfiguration textbook from my lap to show what I had been studying.

I had no idea what else to say. Should I say something else? Should I leave? Maybe this is his study space and I’m invading. I should go….

I started putting my book back into my bag when Lysander started talking, “You don’t have to leave.”

That didn’t stop me though. I wasn’t sure what I was suppose to do or say in the situation. Was this a situation? I don’t think so, but I still wanted to leave to end the awkwardness. “It’s okay, I umm, should be going to uhhh, I need to go back to the….”

Lysander cut me off, “I’m sorry.” I wasn’t sure what for. I should be the one saying sorry. “For Christmas. Slughorn’s party. I’m sorry I was such an awful date. And I’m sorry for forgetting your name. I know it’s Emma now. And… And I’m sorry for not talking to you until now.” He said it all so fast, it took me a second to figure out everything he apologized for. 

Lysander said no more. He just sat down next to me and pulled his own textbook out of his bag and started studying as well. I thought it might be rude to leave now, so I pulled out my book again and continued. It was quite nice having the company.

~~~

Exams came and passed. I really enjoyed the exams, but I'm sure I was the only one. Even Scorpius and Rose, who’s grades rivaled my own, were happy that exams were over and that they would be going home for the summer. But for me, summer break just meant that I had to leave Hogwarts for two whole months.

It was a week later that we all received our exam grades. After getting back our Charms exams, Rose loudly said, "I got a hundred and twenty percent! I must be top of the class."

All the Gryffindors flocked to Rose, but I think by now most of the Hufflepuffs saw through Rose's charade. Millie came over and looked over my shoulder to see my exam grade.

Loud enough for Rose and the other Gryffindors to hear, Millie said, "Look at this Peggy. Emma got a one hundred and FIFTY percent on her exam." Then she looked right at Rose, "She must be top of the class."

Rose puffed and stormed away with the rest of her gang. I could tell my cheeks were pink, but secretly I was glad Millie knocked Rose down a notch on my behalf.

~~~

All too soon it was time to board the Hogwarts Express and go home. It didn't feel real. The train ride was agonizing.

When the train arrived back at King's Cross, I found my trunk and started my walk to the house that would now feel like a stranger to me. Everyone was finding and hugging their families. Introducing new friends to their parents. I had neither friends nor parents. I only just realized my mum probably didn't know I would be coming home today.

"Hold up!" I heard in the distance. I just kept walking. It was probably not for me. "Emma! Wait!"

Oh. It was for me. I turned around trying to find where and who the voice came from. It was Lysander. 

I was definitely not expecting him. Sure we had a moment (was that a moment) in the Astronomy tower before exams. And after, whenever I saw him in the halls of common room he actual said Hi to me or at least waved. But we still didn’t really talk, so I wasn’t sure why he tracked me down before I left the station.

"Hey," he said. Awkwardly. I could see redness creep up his neck, as he awkwardly scratched it while deciding what to say. "I just wanted to say goodbye before you left."

"Oh. Goodbye." My response was equally as awkward I think. I wasn’t sure if I should turn to leave now, but Lysander looked like he had more he wanted to say.

"I'll write to you. If you want I mean."

I smiled as I’m sure my cheeks started turning red as his neck was. "I'd... like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t @ me about the exam score saying they should be O's or E's. Those are only used for OWLs and NEWTs. See Herminone's charms exam at the end of book 1.
> 
> I hope you like it! Comments are like cookies: I love them!


End file.
